


Christmas Sweaters

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 1: Ugly Christmas Sweaters





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list!   
> Day 1

Things had changed drastically since he decided to take Gibbs’ offer to join his team. 

One of those things being the fact he was actually wearing something he wouldn’t have been caught  _ dead _ in before. 

Nick made a face as he glanced at his sweater in the mirror. 

Not only was it  _ striped _ but the colors were a bright shade of red and green. Only to make it worse, were the little cartoons of Santa riding a reindeer scattered around the sweater. It was the ugliest thing he had ever worn, and that was saying something since he once had to wear a full on tie-dyed outfit at one point. 

Looking into the mirror again, his gaze landed on the person coming to stand behind him. Nick turned around sharply when he took her in. 

“Okay now that isn’t fair.”

Ellie turned her head slightly, giving him a confused look. “What’s not fair?”

“How come I look like a complete dork in mine, but you still manage to look hot wearing an ugly Christmas sweater!” 

She let out a little laugh before tugging on her own sweater that was a lime green with a badly sewed on reindeer that looked deformed. 

“I think you look adorable in yours.” Ellie said grinning as she stepped closer to him, fisting her hands in his own sweater.

“Adorable?” Nick said in exasperation. “I never look  _ adorable _ !”

Ellie laughed, giving him a quick kiss. “Sorry to tell you Nick, but you always look adorable to me.”

He huffed but couldn’t stop the twitch of his mouth.

“Shut up.” He mumbled. “Let’s go to this stupid ugly sweater party the Palmer's are throwing.”

Ellie practically bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. “Let’s go! I’ve been waiting a month for this!” 

Nick grinned as he followed behind her out of their apartment. Maybe he was a  _ little _ excited.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dwayne-pride.tumblr.com/post/180364301316/starting-from-december-1st-you-write-a-fic-each


End file.
